Phoenix Curse
by Fierce.Of.Mind
Summary: It's Mokuba's 13th birthday, everyone is celebrating, but a dark force kidnaps the Hikari's and Mokuba. Now the Darks must play their new enemy's twisted game and save their Lights. Will the Lights be broken before they can be rescued? What does this new enemy have to do with an evil already faced? What are her plans? Rated M for mature language, graphic violence, and torture. Yaoi
1. 1 The Watcher from Afar

**A.N.~ Well, it's me Fierce, with my first story- Yay!**

**I should warn you now- I probably will not update regularly, my life is too hectic, but I will update... eventually**

**I hope you enjoy this story and find time to review. Cause I'm not at all sure I know what I'm doing...**

**Oh! And I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor am I profiting from this.**

**Pairings:**

**YuugiXYami**

**JoeyXSeto**

**MarikXMalik**

**RyouXBakura**

**(In this story Malik is the Dark, just to clarify- I'll probably get this messed up myself...)**

**Rated M for graphic violence, and mature language...**

**The Door to Darkness has been opened...**

**The Phoenix Curse**

Prologue: Almost 13,000 years ago

Deep in the shadow realm stood a palace of light where the soft sound of humming drifted through the air, somehow spreading throughout the vast hall. Obsidian columns reached up to a high arched ceiling, veined in ruby they gave the appearance of blood flowing down the walls. The floors of solid gold magnified the torchlight and made the room glow with a warm radiance, at the center of this vast palace was the humming figure, gently painting away on a canvas. The brightness of the room paled in comparison to the ethereal glow of a goddess that she emanated. She had a dainty beauty, with a slim, short stature. Her hair went well past her hips were it allowed to hang freely but right now it was plaited into one long braid that came to her mid-back; however, strands of her raven black hair stuck out at odd angles in an attempt to escape. Innocent blue eyes were focused on the broad strokes of the brush as it applied swirls of color to the emerging image of her lover. His hair was like spun silver while his bronze skin seemed to glisten on the canvas, but his most shocking feature was his eyes which were entirely red, and shone out with unearthly power, even in a painting. Suddenly the room became darker and the torches blew out one by one until only her glow remained. She turned to the source of the darkness not at all concerned- painting forgotten for the moment- and smiled.

"Beloved!" she called, laying down her brush and rushing over to embrace her lover. She stopped a few steps away when the figure made no move. Her smile faltered as she finally registered the unnatural cold which had saturated the air.

"Beloved?" she questioned, reaching out a child-like hand only to have it painfully slapped away. She cradled her abused limb to her chest staring up at the god-like being in front of her with hurt filled eyes.

"Wha-," she began to question only to have her words cut off by a hand squeezing tightly on her throat. Suddenly she found herself looking into a face contorted with rage and hate, the room becoming diffused with a red glow as all the torches reignited blazing crimson as if in reaction the being's anger. She hung like a doll in his tight grip gasping for air, her eyes tearing up from pain and betrayal, and still her love looked on with loathing. She clawed at his hand, trying to break his grip, but he was too strong, "Please-," she managed to gasp out before she was violently flung across the room. She landed in a heap on the floor; coughing and pulling air quickly back into her lungs. She ached all over now and she was so confused. Why was he doing this? What had she done? More tears flowed down her cheeks as a new pain that had nothing to do with the physical filled her. She looked up into the burning red gaze of her lover; there was no love there, not like she remembered.

"Why-," again she was interrupted only this time as she was viciously backhanded.

"Shut up you little whore," he snapped at her. She quaked into the ground for the first time in her immortal existence afraid of the being in front of her. "Thought you could make a fool out of me, you unfaithful little slut."

His words sunk in slowly, but when they did she let out a mangled gasp, "I never-," before she could finish he cruelly kicked her in the gut and sent her crashing into the wall.

"Shut up, you lying, little bitch." He stormed over to her shivering form and grabbed her by her braid, holding her up in the air so her face was once again level with his. She cried out in pain, but he only smiled in response. His voice rang out, now guttural with suppressed emotion, "I will make sure you suffer for your betrayal." A dark aura surrounded him as she looked on with tear filled eyes.

She tried to reason with him once more, "I d-don't know wh-what you're talking about! I-I love only you, please believe me!"

Her confession only caused him to roar in outrage as his other hand shot forward to cover her heart. His nails elongated into claws which painfully sunk into her skin. Then he spoke in the archaic language of the gods, "I curse your soul with my own. To suffer in darkness until you disappear. A slow descent into insanity and chaos. I curse you to watch as you burn the world to ashes. Your light will corrupt and fade. Your torment will not end until you cease to exist. So let it be written, so let it be done."

As he finished his chant his dark aura coalesced; her light aura flared up in response, but she was too weak to stop what he had put into motion. They both screamed in agony as a piece of his soul broke away and attached its self to hers. The weight of his powerful hatred and anger overwhelmed her gentler, lighter soul, it was a goodness never meant to feel the touch of something so dark. With one last scream her soul shattered into thirteen pieces all falling through time and space to earth. Her body slowly disappeared, still bearing one last soul fragment now with the taint of that dark curse, and she fell to the mortal plane- to earth- broken and betrayed. On her chest, blazing an angry red was the mark of a phoenix, the mark of her curse…

Back in the shadow realm a lone figure now stood gasping loudly, red eyes watching the last of his lover disappear. Next, he collapsed to the ground as the shadows swarmed his body. His once healthy bronze skin turned a dark decaying blue, massive wings sprouted from his back as horns erupted painfully from his face. His fine silver hair fell out in clumps as his body continued to deform. He screamed from the agony, and when the shadows finally left and he was able to rise he was a monster of incomparable evil. In his madness he called to the darkness and brought down the once bright palace, blasting it in an inferno of fire. Frozen in the center of the destruction stood the incomplete painting of two lovers, arms around each other in an intimate embrace, then the flames consumed it all.

-[XXXX]-

Chapter 1: Present Day

"I expect you all to be there," Seto's cold voice demanded, broaching no argument as ice blue eyes stared at two of the group in particular. His hands never paused in their typing as they flashed across the keyboard of his laptop- working- as always.

The group was sitting in their usual place, under the cherry blossom tree on school grounds, during lunch. A glace would cause anyone to do a double take at the appearance of three sets of twins, but if inspected closely it would be seen that they were not twins at all, where one of each pair exuded innocence and kindness the other radiated wildness and… something darker. Physically they were different as well, when the obvious similarities were looked past. Even sitting down there was a notable size difference, one just taller than the other, and the faces, if you dared to look, were sharper, harsher than their counterparts. Another testament to the idea that these were not twins was the fact that they were all quite obviously in a relationship with their look-a-likes. In the center of the group were two boys, one with his arms around the other's waist in possessiveness. Both stood out with wild hair that flamed from their heads in a star shaped halo, but the oddest thing was its color: ebony hair edged with either crimson or amethyst- depending on which boy you looked at. Blonde bangs were prominent on both their foreheads; however, on one the bangs hung to frame a soft babyish face, on the other the bangs flared out like lightning to accent angular cheek bones. Crimson eyes looked down with tenderness on the smaller boy as amethyst eyes looked up, a small hand offering a piece of meat from the lunchbox sitting in the boy's lap. Leaning against the tree were two boys with stark white hair, one had hair sticking out at wild, odd angles- he appeared to be asleep, laid back and relaxed, but even from a distance his body screamed danger. The other had tamer hair and large doe-like brown eyes; he was leaning against the other contentedly eating away at his lunch. The final pair was currently making out on the grass, identical sandy-blonde locks tangled at the passionate encounter and bronze hands were groping and grasping each other. The others in the group did not seem fazed by this brazen display of affection, in fact they ignored it as it was a common occurrence every day. The last of the group, besides Seto, was a boy with dirty blonde hair who was currently too busy eating his weight in food to notice anything else.

Seto continued to glare icy daggers the boy lounging asleep against the tree, and one of the pair making out on the ground. Neither paid him any heed. "Bakura, Malik, that includes you two," he ground out only to be staunchly ignored, "Bakura, after being nothing but a spirit up until a couple of months ago, you waste a lot of your time sleeping- shouldn't you want to live life to its fullest now that you have a body of your own to enjoy it?" He directed this last question to the figure that was asleep against the tree. One of his eyes cracked open revealing that his relaxed posture was just a façade, "Just because I was a spirit didn't mean I slept- more like never ending wakefulness," he smirked, "and besides if you're truly concerned about how I enjoy my body you need only ask Ryou-"he was cut off by the embarrassed shout of, "Kura!" by the boy in question. The white haired boy turned a deep shade of red as he playfully smacked his lover on the arm. Bakura only continued to smirk as he closed his eyes and once again leaned against the tree as if asleep. Seto glared at him for a while longer before turning his attention to the two currently sharing DNA on the ground, "Can't you keep it in your pants, Malik. This isn't the time or the place for that."

The boy on top looked up, the one under him letting out a small moan of complaint before reaching up and nuzzling his neck, "Don't get your panties in a wad priest, we'll be at your brat or a brother's birthday party- if only because there'll be free food. And besides, what I do with Marik-pretty is none of your concern so buzz off," and with that he went back to kissing the more than willing boy underneath him.

Seto's eyes if possible became an even deeper blue as they flashed with anger, but before he could lash out a light voice cut him off, "So when is the party, Seto," amethyst eyes looked up from his lunch box to stare inquisitively at the CEO as his counterpart rested his chin on the top of the boys head, crimson eyes also watching the annoyed CEO. Seto turned to look at the pair his face once again emotionless, "This Saturday at Kaiba Land, the park will be closed to the public that day. I expect you all to be there at 11."

"Oh! Good, that means we can ride everything," the amethyst eyed teen said, smiling enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from the boy cradling him.

"You seem excited, Yuugi," he said looking down on the smaller boy with tenderness.

"But, Yami," the boy replied almost bouncing out of his lap in happiness, "we're gonna have so much fun," then he settled, looking down at his lunch box, "too bad Tea and Tristan can't come." He missed the glance shared between Yami and Seto. It had been no coincidence that Tea had suddenly been accepted to a prestigious dance school in America. Yami had found her recent advances increasingly annoying, of course Yuugi never noticed being so innocent, and Seto had managed to pull a few strings- more than willing to get rid of the annoying friendship girl.

The dirty blonde took a break from shoveling food into his mouth to speak, "Its Tristan's own fault he's not here. The man just had to follow Duke as he went to promote his dice game abroad," he snickered, "Those two couldn't stand the thought of no sex for a year."

"Joey!" Yuugi exclaimed, blushing a little.

Joey snorted a little, "Come on Yug' ya know it's true. Those two were so far down each other's pants-"

"Puppy, why you don't you settle down and finish your food like a good dog, so the rest of us can enjoy lunch in peace without any of your lewd comments," interrupted the arrogant voice of Seto accompanied by the clicking of keys from his computer.

"What'd you say, Kiaba!"

"You heard me, Mutt."

"I am not a dog!"

"You didn't say that last night."

"Ya- but- Seto!" Joey stuttered while the others laughed or ignored the ensuing argument.

-[XXXX]-

Across the school grounds a cloaked figure stood watching the group, dead looking, empty blue eyes taking in everything and nothing. A blood red flashed in the blue depths as the shadows deepened, a dark aura seeping from underneath the cloak to consume the watching figure until it disappeared.

**A.N.~ Well, this is the first chapter. Things will pick up I promise, just had to introduce everyone and explain the absence of certain characters.**

**(I am totally a Tea-basher, always thought she was a rather pointless character...)**

**Next chapter: Kidnapped!**


	2. 2 Kidnapped!

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!

Saturday finally arrived and the gang gathered outside Kiaba land. Everyone was in relatively high spirits, except for one.

"I don't know why Kiaba couldn't have one of his limos pick us up, rich boy probably couldn't stick his head out of his ass long enough to think of others-"

"Kura!" A smaller white haired boy exclaimed.

"Well, it's true," Bakura defended.

"You promised to behave," Ryou pointed out, "or else you won't get any for the next month."

"Aw, common Ryou, I can't help it that Kiaba's an arrogant bast-"

"Bakura," Ryou said in a warning voice. The teen in question immediately lowered his voice and grumbled something under his breath that suspiciously sounded something like 'What happened to that weak boy that let me control his body.'

Ryou only snorted in response, "He met you. Now be nice Bakura so Mokuba can have a happy birthday."

Malik grinned insanely, his wild hair only making him look more crazy, "Don't worry Bakura, I'm sure we'll kind find something in this amusement park to ensure the brat has an… exciting birthday. All those rides with heavy machinery and lots of electricity," before he could finish his sentence a tanned hand reached up and swatted him viciously on the back of the head, "OWW!"

Marik looked up at his lover with disapproval, "You'll behave too, if you know what's good for you. You promised the gods, that in return for real bodies you would behave!"

Shortly after the ceremonial duel when Yuugi beat Yami, all the darks realized they wanted to stay and had begged the gods to allow them real bodies. It had taken some convincing on the part of Malik and Bakura, but at the behest of their Hikaris the gods had granted them bodies; however, there was a condition attached- simply put they were to behave and no longer try to take over the world. The gods even allowed them to keep their shadow powers, though they were supposed to use it only to protect their Hikaris.

Malik rubbed his sore head, "but Marik-pretty!"

"No, Malik, and that's final!"

Malik pouted, but it only served to make him look crazier. Everyone laughed as a limo pulled up and the birthday boy himself stepped out along with a certain tall CEO.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming," Mokuba said as he ran towards the group, Seto following at a more sedate pace.

Yuugi held out a small gift, "Happy birthday Mokuba, this is from me and Yami."

"Gee, thanks Yuugi, you know you didn't have to get me anything right," Mokuba asked as he accepted the gift.

Yuugi lifted his hand to rub the back of his head as he blushed lightly, "I know, but it didn't feel right not getting you a present for your birthday. You only turn 13 once."

"And he's not the only one, this is from me and Malik," Marik said holding out a plainly wrapped gift.

"And this is from me and Kura," Ryou said holding out another present with a silver bow fluttering on top.

Joey looked a little sheepish, "Aww man, I totally forgot to get ya a gift, Sorry 'bout that Mokuba."

Seto snorted, "Of course, only you Mutt."

"Kiaba!" Joey shouted turning towards him, but before one of their famous arguments could ensue Mokuba interrupted.

"Hey guys," he said, handing his gifts to Roland for safe keeping, "let's try and ride at least ten rides before lunch," with that he ran off into the amusement park.

Yuugi laughed and ran to catch up, "Let's go!" He called back to the group. Ryou and Marik sighed before shooting off to join in the fun. Yami chuckled and moved to follow his hikari at a slower pace while Seto and Joey glared at each other, Bakura and Malik stood close together whispering to each other and glancing up occasionally to make sure their own hikaris weren't watching. Mokuba and the Lights were about 50 feet ahead of the others, debating on which ride to go on first, when a bright light enveloped the whole area- blinding everyone. When the flash had cleared and the spots were gone everyone looked up only to see that Mokuba and the Hikaris were gone.

-[XXXX]-

It was silent for a moment as everyone looked around in silence, then Yami called out, "Yuugi!?" When there was no response he called out louder, a note of panic in his voice, "Aibou!"

Malik joined in calling, "Marik-pretty! Come out, come out, where ever you are! I promise to behave, please!"

Bakura ran up to where he had last seen is lover, "Ryou! Ry' come out right now," he called in his gruff voice, looking around frantically for any sign of his hikari's whereabouts.

Joey ran over as well, "Guys, where'd ya go," but even he was worried by the sudden disappearance, something didn't feel right.

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned to Roland, "Find Mokuba's tracking signal, immediately!"

"Y-yes, sir," he replied before turning away and rapidly talking into his phone to relay Kiaba's orders.

Seto turned back to glare at the spot he had last seen his brother. He didn't know who was responsible for this, but there would be hell to pay.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roland coming up next to him, in a lowered voice he spoke, "Sir, the tracking signal went dead at the same time of the flash. W-we can't get a lock on Mokuba's location anywhere."

"What," Kiaba's voice cracked like a whip.

"B-but we have all our technicians working on it," he finished rapidly.

Kiaba turned to face Roland, "Search the area. I want him found within the hour or you're all fired!"

"Y-yes Sir," he replied before running off to gather the Kiaba security forces.

The Yamis were all looking around, lost without their Lights. Joey was trying to futilely comfort them, but things soon spiraled out of control.

"When I get my hand on who ever took Ryou, they're gonna wish they were dead," Bakura seethed.

"I'll help," Malik answered, his eyes flashing with insanity.

"If Yuugi is hurt, then I swear, whoever is responsible will believe the shadow realm was heaven," Yami said.

The shadows around the three Yamis stirred sensing their anger, they rose eager to do their masters' bidding, but there was no one to direct them to. Joey stepped back, a little unsure around the shadows and the angered Yamis.

Then an ominous giggling was heard, carried by the wind. Everyone looked around for the source before a piece of paper suddenly appeared and slapped Joey in the face. The wind died as suddenly as it had come as Joey pulled the page off his face, complaining under his breath about people who littered. He fell silent once he had read the note, and everyone crowded around to read it. It said:

_Come to the pier. _

-[XXXX]-

10 minutes and a crazy ride on one of Kiaba's helicopters found the teens standing at the pier looking for any sign of their loved ones.

"Whoever you are, you better return them, or else when we get our hands on you, you're gonna beg for death." Malik called out to the abandoned pier. For a while only the sounds of the waves was heard before the same giggle echoed around them.

"Show yourself," Yami demanded.

At first nothing happened, but then the whole world seemed to darken, and before them appeared a mass of shadows. Its shape slowly became defined and soon everyone was gasping in surprise. It was Mokuba, or his twin, but everything was wrong. She had the same raven black hair, but it flowed all the way down her back and seemed to flutter in an invisible breeze. Her eyes were the same dark blue as Mokuba's but they appeared to be empty, only the merest glint of red giving them any depth. She wore a black dress that appeared to be made of shadows itself and she floated up in the air like she was reclining on a throne.

She watched them for a while before giggling again, "Hello, I'm Youko, thanks for coming."

"Are you the one that took our friends," Joey asked into the stunned silence that followed.

Another giggle, "Yes."

"Return my brother at once," Seto demanded.

"And our Hikaris," Yami added on.

Youko only smiled indulgently at them, "No, you have to play the game first."

"Game!" Bakura demanded, "Return my Ryou right now you little bitch, or else I'm gonna make your life a living hell!" At his words the shadows rose up and charged at the girl only to come up short, not even a foot away from the group. Yami walked up cautiously and placed his hand out stopping only when it came across some sort of barrier that he could not pass.

"Tsk. You don't honestly believe I'd show up to a meeting with three shadow wielders without some kind of protection, do you? I should feel insulted. If you want them back that badly just play the game."

Seto moved forward until he was just in front of the barrier and glared at the girl imperiously, "I refuse to play your game. I demand that you return my brother now and leave, before I find a way to make you leave- even with your freaky magic."

The girl froze, "You refuse," she seemed completely shocked by the fact that someone would even consider refusing, "… and you demand…" She sat there in silence for a moment before her entire countenance darkened and she lowered until she was standing on the ground, "I think we need to get something clear, Kiaba."

At that she snapped her fingers and five feet behind her Mokuba appeared. He looked dazed for a moment before his eyesight cleared and he stared around, confused. Then he spotted Seto, "Big Brother!" He cried running forwards.

Seto pressed himself up against the invisible barrier, "Mokuba!"

However, as soon as Mokuba was abreast of Youko, she pulled a dagger out of thin air and plunged it straight into his chest, viciously pulling it back out and causing blood to spatter across the pier. Everyone stood in shock as blood flowered on Mokuba's shirt, right over his heart. He stumbled to a stop, looking up at the aghast expression of his brother, "S-Seto…" Then he crumpled to the ground, a pool of blood quickly spreading underneath him.

Silence.

"MOKUBA!"

**A.N.~ Cliff Hanger, and my first!**

**Next Chapter: The Game Begins**


	3. 3 The Game Begins

**A.N.~ Got my first review! Yay, thx to iloveyugiohGX93**

**And here goes, never thought I'd update so much, but it IS the weekend.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 3: The Game Begins

Seto stood there in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from his little brother's dead body. He had failed as an older brother, Mokuba was dead. _Dead. _He dropped to his knees overpowered by grief, his normally ice blue eyes looking lost and unfocused, "No…" He barely whispered.

Joey walked over, holding back his own tears. He kneeled close and hesitated before slowly putting his hand on Seto's solder, "Seto…" There was no response, he just stared blankly ahead.

Youko watched his reaction for a while, a sadistic smile on her face. Then she turned to look at the shaken Yamis, her expression beyond insanity.

"While I'm 'clearing' things up, let me tell you a story," with that she snapped her fingers again and standing behind her were the Hikaris.

The Yamis rushed forward and pressed up against the barrier.

"Ryou!"

"Marik!"

"Yuugi!"

They all called to their respective Lights, but they didn't move. Only their eyes seemed responsive, but they could only take in the sight in front of them- frozen by some force. Their eyes widened in shock at the sight of Mokuba's body and they looked towards their Yamis in fear.

Youko continued talking as if she had not heard a thing.

"Once upon a time there were three best friends," Yuugi, Ryou and Marik all moved to put their arms around each other as if they were acting out her words. "They were practically inseparable; however, soon two of the group both fell in love, with the third."

At this Yuugi and Marik took Ryou's hands, holding them close to their hearts while Ryou was forced to look between the two as if in confusion. Youko continued, while the Yamis watched helpless to save their Hikaris and Seto just stared at Mokuba's body, lost in grief, "One of the friends played a trick on the other and managed to confess first."

Here Marik pulled Ryou away from Yuugi and hugged him close. Yuugi just stepped back, empty hand clutched to his chest.

"The two were happy, they had found love," Ryou and Marik were forced to kiss, while Bakura and Malik growled and threw themselves lividly at the barrier, but Youko ignored them.

"Feelings unknown, and after being betrayed by one of his best friends, the other plotted, and told a single simple lie."

By now Ryou and Marik had stopped kissing; Yuugi walked up and pulled Marik down to whisper in his ear.

" 'She's not faithful to you,' " Youko mimed, taking on a fake deep voice, " 'She's just using you,' and then he stepped back and watched his plan fall into place."

Yuugi stepped away from Marik as he turned swiftly towards Ryou.

"With no reason to doubt his best friend he turned in anger towards his lover," Youko intoned, voice now back to normal.

Marik's hand reeled back and snapped forward to slap Ryou across the face. Ryou fell, eyes tearing up in pain, yet still unable to move.

"Ryou," Bakura shouted out in alarm then turned towards Youko, "Stop this, now!"

Youko disregarded him, and continued telling her story. The red gleam in her eyes intensified,

"In his rage, he killed his love."

"NO!" Bakura cried out. He was beating against the barrier for all he was worth while the shadows clashed against her shield searching for any holes or cracks to break through.

Marik reached down and grabbed Ryou by the neck. Tears were streaming down all the Hikaris eyes as they were forced to play puppets in this twisted story. Marik's hand began to squeeze as Ryou's body twitched in his grip- his hands reaching up to grasp Marik's hand, leaving long scratches. His face was turning an unhealthy purple as Marik was forced to choke him. For the merest second Ryou's eyes slid past Marik's and locked with Bakura's.

_Snap!_

Ryou's body went limp, and Marik dropped him to the ground. His body lay in a crumpled heap, empty doe-eyes starting at nothing head turned at an unnatural angle. He was dead.

Bakura lost it. "RYOU!" He screamed before throwing himself at the barrier in a blind rage.

The story continued, Youko only speaking louder to be heard over Bakura's curses and shouts, "And as punishment the shadows killed him."

Now Malik and Yami joined Bakura in trying to break down the wall separating them from their enemy. They were throwing everything at it, but it would not budge. Shadows appeared around Youko and traveled slowly towards Marik. His eyes widened in fear, and you could see him straining to run away, but his body would not move. Everyone watched in horror as slowly the shadows covered Marik, until he was no longer visible.

"Marik-pretty!" Malik called out desperately as the shadows writhed for a moment before moving back towards Youko. Everyone gasped; Marik was left standing covered in deep cuts, which bleed heavily. His normally tan skin was now pale with blood loss. As if in slow motion one last cut appeared right on his neck, blood seeped out gradually and Marik collapsed next to Ryou. The ground soon turned crimson underneath him.

Malik didn't scream, he just stared at his lover's body, "M-Marik-pretty, get up! You have to get up now. Come on, Kitten…" He started rambling even more, getting louder and louder when Marik didn't move.

Youko now turned to look at Yuugi, and Yami growled funneling all his shadow powers to breaking through the barrier to save his Aibou. Yuugi was crying heavily, large amethyst eyes expressing grief and fear.

"The last friend," Youko continued, "realizing that he had killed his best friend and love became grief stricken. Consumed by guilt and loss he killed himself."

The knife in Youko's hand disappeared only to reappear in Yuugi's. His hand, armed with the bloody knife used to kill Mokuba, lowered to hover over his arm. Yami became more frantic as the knife moved closer and closer to Yuugi's alabaster skin. Just as the blade touched his skin a loud voice interrupted Youko, yelling out.

"STOP!"

Yuugi froze and everyone turned to stare at Seto, who was once again standing, glaring at Youko. It seemed as if he had finally broken out of the stupor that Mokuba's death had put him in. If looks could kill, she'd have been dead 100 times over. As it was, his ice cold eyes were filled with a hatred and rage, all for the one girl.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, his voice alarmingly calm, "But first you are going to suffer. No one messes with the Kiabas and gets away with it. You are going to wish you had never been born."

Youko only smiled and in a sweet, falsely innocent voice said, "Oh! You're back. Finally snapped out of it I see."

Kiaba punched the barrier she had erected, "Don't toy with us anymore you little bitch. Come out from behind your little wall and face us."

Joey and the Yamis just stared, they had never seen the stoic CEO lose his cool like this- let alone cuss.

Youko only pouted, "I was only having some fun until you came back around."

With another snap of her fingers Mokuba's body and the Lights disappeared.

"What did you do!?" Yami exclaimed, looking around for Yuugi in alarm.

"Where is he? Where'd Marik-pretty go?" Malik asked pressing against the barrier.

"They were never here," Youko replied smiling like it was Christmas morning.

For a moment no one dared breathe, Youko kept on smiling like nothing was wrong.

Bakura looked up and in a calmer voice than Seto, and so uncharacteristic of him, that the others could only stare, he said, "I'm going to send your soul to the shadow realm and watch as it gets devoured by unimaginable beasts. I'm going to sit back and laugh as your essence gets ripped to shreds, and I'm going to make sure you cease to exist."

"Tsk, Tsk," Youko said, completely unfazed by the threat, "I did this to teach all of you a lesson."

"What!" Joey exclaimed, "Ya' made us think our friends and loved ones were dead, jus' for a stupid lesson!"

"NO," Youko snapped, "not stupid. I wanted you to realize that I have your loved ones, and I can do whatever I want with them. I can kill them. I can torture them. I can break them. And," she said looking straight at Seto, "if you don't play my game, by my rules- I will."

"Why are you doing this," Yami demanded.

"Because I can," Youko replied, "because I'm bored, and this is entertaining."

"Why you- " Bakura growled, only to be interrupted.

"Enough of this- if you want your loved ones back you'll find them at the end of the game… With me."

She turned to walk through a vortex that had suddenly appeared behind her but paused when Yami called out.

"What happens if we lose?"

She looked back, her eyes now almost completely red and gave a smile that sent shivers down their backs, "You die, and I destroy their souls."

Youko continued to walk until she was just at the vortex. Without turning around she called back, "Please do hurry, I would hate to get bored again. Although I could probably play with my guests while I wait."

With that she disappeared laughing hysterically. The vortex remained and the Yamis soon discovered that the barrier which had kept them back was gone. They looked at each other a moment, determination in all their eyes and walked into the swirling mass of shadows. They would save Mokuba and the Lights, and when they were safe, that little girl was going to die. If the Darks had their way, it would be a long and painful death.

**A.N.~ Awe, Yuugi didn't have to die.**

**Don't worry though- he'll have his chance.**

**I think I'm having way to much fun with this story.**

**Next Chapter: Riddle Me This**


	4. 4 Riddle Me This

**A.N.~ I've got followers now! Hello to Odette12, SanaPet, and musicfreaklover24!**

**To SanaPet: Who said anything about the lights not being there? I have plans *evil laugh*. How could I torment our lovely dark characters without our wonderful lighter characters, as you'll soon find out.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Namely SanaPet and iloveyugiohGX93.**

**If you're looking for a disclaimer, check the first chapter. I feel it only needs to be said once.**

Chapter 4: Riddle Me This

Mokuba slowly floated up from the depths of unconsciousness. It felt as if he was struggling through a thick fog. The last thing he could remember was running into Kiaba land, then a bright flash of light, after that nothing.

He opened his eyes to see heavy swirling shadows above him. Looking around he could only see a never ending darkness, but what surprised him was that he was laying on something soft. He looked down to see a couch made out of more swirling shadows.

He jumped up before looking back at the couch with wariness, "What's going on," he looked around him trying to peer through the darkness, "don't tell me I've been kidnapped again. When are people going to learn that you don't mess with the Kiaba brothers- especially my Big Brother Seto."

Light laughter floated through the gloom and Mokuba turned his head around trying to locate the source. All around him the darkness seemed to, well not lighten exactly, but become more visible. There was still no light anywhere, but he could now make out a shape walking towards him. It turned out to be… him, but not. It was a girl, who looked almost exactly like him, but she had longer hair, and her eyes appeared dead and dark.

"I'm glad you're awake, sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but I had to get your friends settled in," at the last part a red gleam appeared in her eyes for a moment before disappearing just as quickly as it had shown up, "I'm Youko, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mokuba."

"Friends," Mokuba asked, eyes widening, "you don't mean…Where are they?! Show me. What have you done with my friends!?"

Youko only smiled, "Of course, young one. They are here, behind me."

At her words the shadows behind her lifted and Mokuba could see what lay past her, he gasped. Yuugi, Ryou, and Marik were chained up by ropes of shadow. They were still unconscious and looked like they were dreaming, but it was not peaceful. All three appeared to be trapped in a nightmare. They were sweating heavily and at one point Ryou cringed and whimpered.

Mokuba tried to run forward, but was stopped by an invisible barrier, "What are you doing to them. Stop it!"

"I'm afraid I can't, young one, I need them. If I am to last long enough to complete my plan then they need to suffer. It's the only way."

Mokuba stared at his friends a moment longer then turned back to Youko, "Why are you doing this?"

Youko only sighed and moved over to sit on a throne of shadows which had not existed a moment ago, "I do this because I am tired, so, so tired. The cycle has to end before more lives are lost."

Mokuba stared a moment lost in the overbearing sadness on her face, "What are you talking about," he asked gently, wondering why he was showing kindness to his kidnapper.

His question was ignored as a red gleam reappeared in Youko's eyes, "I needed the… assistance of the shadow wielders, and to get it. I have kidnapped your friends. They will now play my game, or else their precious lights will die in torment."

Mokuba was shocked by her sudden attitude change and so it took him a moment to register her words, "There's no way that will work," he retorted.

"Oh, but it has," she replied, "see for yourself." She waved her hand in front of her and a tear appeared in the darkness. Light flooded through, and like on t.v. an image appeared. Seto, Joey and the Darks were walking on a dirt path that wound through a thick forest, "They are already trapped in my game, and all to rescue my new toys. Too bad they'll probably be broken by the time they get here."

At the end of her sentence Yuugi let out a scream and writhed in his bonds as if trying to escape from some unimaginable monster.

Mokuba glared at his look-a-like, "When my Big Brother and his friends get here they're going to send you to the shadow realm. Nobody messes with us."

Youko only chuckled, and too low for Mokuba to hear answered, "That is what I'm hoping for."

Mokuba shivered as Marik let out an eerie wail then fell still, he turned to look at the scene in the forest, "Hurry guys," he whispered.

-[XXXX]-

"AWW Man! How big is this forest, we've been walkin' for hours!"

Yami only grimaced, "Calm down Joey, I'm sure this is all part of Youko's game. For whatever reason she wants us here, and we have no choice but to follow."

"I just wish somethin' would happen already," Joey sighed, then he yelled out into the woods, "Ya' here that you freak, let's get this game goin' so we can save our friends!"

"Shut it Mutt," Kiaba said, "there is no point in riling her up, she could take it out on Mokuba and the others."

"Oh, yeah. Didn't think of that," Joey whispered rubbing the back of his head, then he straightened, "And would ya stop callin' me Mutt! I am not a dog!"

Seto only glanced at Joey, "I can hardly hear anything over your yapping… Mutt."

Joey tensed up then ran towards Seto fist clenched ready to punch him, "Why ya' little!"

Seto smirked and stepped to the side. Joey sailed past him, face slack with surprise before he fell face first into a column that wasn't there before.

Everyone stopped and looked around in alarm. They appeared to be in the middle of an ancient ruin. Crumbling walls and fallen columns lay scattered everywhere.

Joey picked himself up off the ground and looked around. After rubbing his face from the pain of running full force into a stone pillar he asked, "Where are we?"

"At the entrance of the first level," a familiar voice responded.

Seto's head shot around, "Mokuba?"

From behind one of the few still standing columns came a familiar raven haired figure.

"Mokuba," Joey cried running forward and hugging the smaller figure, "Man are we happy to see ya. How'd ya escape?"

Before he could receive an answer Joey was shoved to the ground and Mokuba picked up by his collar by Bakura, "Where are they? Where's Ryou? Speak up you little brat. How'd you escape!"

Mokuba only smiled before his normally blue eyes were swallowed by black and a voice they had hoped to never hear again spoke through him, "Tsk, tsk, settle down Bakura and let my game piece explain himself."

Bakura dropped the boy as if burned but Seto rushed forward and glared down at the thing which so resembled his brother whose eyes had returned to normal as soon as Bakura had released him, "What are you. You are clearly not another illusion, but you most definitely are not my brother."

The boy smiled up at him, so achingly similar to Mokuba's smile, "You are correct, I am not your brother. As my mistress said, I am a game piece, a guide, here to help you for this level. I am Mokuba's clone, physically identical. That is all," he bowed a little then stood up straight, "If you will follow me I will take you to the start of Level 1."

He turned on his heel and walked deeper into the ruins. Everyone stared at each other before following behind him.

"Er. What do we call you," Yami asked.

The clone paused, and turned to smile at the group, "Call me whatever you want. I have no name. Mistress only gave me a purpose, which was to help you."

"Oh, Okay," Yami replied, "How about Kuron?"

"If that is what you wish. I am only to serve," with that Kuron turned back around and continued through the ruins.

"So… Kuron… how many levels are there," Yami asked, stepping over a collapsed, crumbling wall.

"Four," he answered, "one for each person you wish to rescue," Kuron stopped in front of the only wall which seemed to be intact. It was covered in vines which had blood red flowers sprouting all over it. In the center was an archway beyond which was swirling blackness.

"Here is the entrance to the first level. On the other side is a riddle maze which you will have to successfully traverse in order to reach the next level. You already know the consequences of failure," he walked over to the left of the archway and swept aside the vines revealing a gleaming dagger, "Take this, it will be needed."

Kuron let the vines fall back into place before walking through the archway and disappearing.

Malik was the first to move, skipping up to the vines and tearing them down singing, "Marik-pretty is a little kitty~ And he belongs to me~ Marik-pretty, my little kitty~" He went to tug the dagger from the wall, but it stuck fast. He tried for several minutes to pull it off the wall but it refused to budge.

Bakura let off a growl of impatience and shoved Malik out of the way, "Let me try," he grabbed the dagger and pulled… and pulled… and pulled, it still refused to move. He let out a cry of frustration, "How are we supposed to get this thing, its impossible!"

Yami stepped forward, "Let me try."

Bakura snorted but still stepped aside, "As if you could do any better, Pharaoh," and indeed, when Yami went to pull the dagger off the wall it stuck, like it had for Bakura and Malik. Joey patted him on the shoulder, "Common, let me try Yams."

Yami shrugged and stepped aside to allow Joey a turn. The blonde cracked his knuckles and braced his foot on the wall, "Al'right. Let's see who can draw Excalibur!" At his exclamation he tugged with all his might, his muscles bunching with effort. A light sweat broke out over his skin as he tried in vain to pull the dagger off the wall. Nothing. It refused to move, "I give up," he said with exasperation after five minutes of trying.

Seto snorted, "Figures you couldn't do it Mutt,"

"What! I'd like to see you try rich boy," Joey retorted, stepping aside to let Seto have a turn.

The CEO's eyes narrowed but he moved forward and grabbed the blade, "I don't see the point, if it didn't move befo-," he cut off as the dagger easily fell into his hands.

In the silence that followed everyone stared astonished at the CEO, then Yami smirked, "Well, it appears Seto was meant to have the dagger. We've wasted enough time here, now let's go."

He walked through the archway followed by a still singing Malik, and a grumbling Bakura. Joey stared, his mouth open from where it had dropped in surprise at Seto's success.

"Close your mouth Mutt, and let's go," Seto remarked, clutching the blade loosely in his hand.

Joey snapped out of his daze and ran after him yelling loudly, "I. AM. NOT. A. DOG!"

They walked through the shadows and appeared in a large room with many numbered doors scattered randomly throughout. Engraved on the floor was a riddle, the Mokuba clone, Kuron, stood just off to the side of it looking at them expectantly, "Glad you could make it, here is the start of the maze. This riddle will direct you to the correct door. Go through the wrong door and you will be lost."

Everyone looked down as Kuron recited the riddle:

"_Placed above, it makes greater things small_

_Placed beside, it makes small things greater_

_In matters that count it always comes first_

_Where others increase it keeps all things the same_

_What is it?"_

Joey's face scrunched up, "Oh, No! Not math!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "How do you know it has anything to do with math?"

Joey turned and looked at Bakura, affront written all over his face, "Cause it says, 'In matters that count,' obviously Math!"

"He has a point, Bakura," Yami said, "And since all the doors here are labeled with numbers means that the answer to the riddle is also a number."

"Ha, told ya. Math," Joey yelled pointing a finger at Bakura.

Bakura growled and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything to cause a fight Yami stepped in, "What do you think Seto. Being a CEO, you deal in numbers all the time."

Said CEO only rolled his eyes, "The answer is easy if you just use your brain."

"What! Why didn't you say so rich boy," Joey bellowed.

The CEO only grimaced, "Quiet down, Mutt."

Joey's face bloomed red in anger, "That's it rich boy, I'm gonna-"

"So Kiaba, what's the answer," Yami once again interrupted.

The CEO smirked, "One," and with that he walked through the door labeled one.

Yami jerked to stop him, "Wait, Kiaba, explain your answer," but it was too late, the CEO had already disappeared. He sighed, "Well, looks like we'll have to follow." With that he disappeared through the door.

On the other side he found himself standing on another dirt road surrounded by forest, he moved aside as the rest of the group tumbled through the door, followed by Kuron. Seto was already further along the path.

"Hey, rich boy wait up," Joey called racing to catch up. The others in the group also raced along. They finally reached the CEO when he stopped at a fork in the road each guarded by a soldier. Both paths split and disappeared further into the distance so you couldn't see where they led.

"Man, which one are we supposed to take," Joey asked, gasping and out of breath.

Kuron stepped up, "Allow me to help. One path leads to the next part of the maze, the other leads to death. Once you choose a path there is no going back; however, you are allowed to ask one of the guards which path to take. There is a catch. One guard tells nothing but truths, the other nothing but lies."

Joey laughed, "Don't worry I got this guys." He walked up to the guard on the right, "Hey, guard man. If I was to ask the other guard, which path would he indicate leads to the next part of the maze?"

The guard lifted a hand a pointed down his pathway.

"Al'right, we take the other one. Guys follow me," and with that he ran down the left pathway.

"You better be right about this Mutt," Seto called as he and the Darks ran to follow.

"Trust me," Joey called back, "I got this off the back of a cereal box a couple of years ago!"

"Well that's comforting," Bakura mumbled. Malik only skipped along beside them still singing his crazy song.

Eventually the path ended in another archway and Joey ran on through. The others followed behind and came out on the other side gasping for breath. In front of them stood three doorways and beside each was a switch. On the wall to the left was a staircase whose steps lead upward. They stared for a moment before turning to look at Kuron. The clone stood up straight after catching his own breath and said, "There are 3 light switches. Two of them do nothing. One of them turns on the light upstairs. You are only allowed to walk upstairs once, and only after you've tried at least one switch. You must also come down before trying another. The goal is to find out which of the three turns on the light. That is the door you go through."

They all looked at each other, then Bakura's rough voice shot out, "What. The. Hell."

**A.N.~ Well, not so much torment right now, just riddles. Shout out to whoever guesses the third challenge correctly before I post the next chapter. Play fair and don't look up the answer! Also cookies to whoever can explain the answer for the first challenge. I also know that the second challenge is from the show, but hey- I liked it. XD**

**We also know a little bit more about Youko's motives, but what is she really planning? Only I know *more evil laughter*. Expect the next two or three chapters to be them going through the first level, but I have a surprise waiting at the end. *smiles, a little too widely***

**Next Chapter: Riddles, Riddles, Everywhere**


End file.
